


February Words 27: Polite (Tumblr Pornlet 48)

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM themes, Baby Boy Derek Hale, Daddy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fellatio, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, Jock Straps, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picture Fic, Prompt Fic, Safe Sane and Consensual, light begging, not age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: This, of all the things they did to and with each other, this seemed the strangest of all.





	February Words 27: Polite (Tumblr Pornlet 48)

This, of all the things they did to and with each other, this seemed the strangest of all. Derek wasn’t unused to Stiles on his knees, it wasn’t as if Stiles didn’t love sucking Derek’s dick. It’s just…

It didn’t happen like this. Not when they were in a scene.

Stiles had come home from work, stripped off his uniform and walked back into the kitchen naked, cock starting to chubb and scent a mixture of horny and happy to be home. Without a word, he’d plastered his chest to Derek’s back and kissed along the base of Derek’s hairline and slid his hands into Derek’s sweats.

Derek had, after a moment’s thought, decided that the pasta sauce would taste better if it sat for a while anyway, and turned around to take a proper kiss just as Stiles pushed down on the elastic and groaned with glee when he discovered that Derek was still wearing his jock after working out earlier.

Somehow, between that sound and the kitchen, and where they were now in the front room with the blinds down, what was likely going to be a quick headjob had morphed into something more.

It wasn’t a bad more. Derek had no urge to put a stop to anything, and Stiles looked like he was in heaven — rubbing his slightly stubbly cheek back and forth across the soft, worn cotton on the front of Derek’s jocks, telling Derek just how fucking pretty he smelled, and how much of a good boy he was for wearing this for his Daddy, how perfect his lovely cock was all hard and dripping — it was just…

“Come on, baby boy. I want to hear it.”

Baby Boy Derek was still not good at asking for what he wanted. He  _wanted_ to be able to ask for what he wanted, on occasion at least. Most of the time one of the things he liked about their scenes was that his Daddy knew best. He liked that the decisions were made for him. He liked being good and doing what he was told. But, sometimes? Sometimes even this side of him wanted to express himself more freely.

Derek blinked down at Stiles, and Stiles blinked back and then blew just over the wet patch he’d been rubbing his face over moments before.

Derek’s cock jumped and he couldn’t help the, “Fuck,” that escaped his lips.

“That didn’t sound like a request, baby boy. Though we can, if you want? Is that want you need right now?” Stiles squeezed his hands into Derek’s thighs and rubbed his lips together. “Do you want me to bend you over and fuck you? Do you want to ride me?” He pushed his tongue out, slowly, and with just the pointed tip, dragged at the wet material. Derek shivered. “Maybe you want me to ride you instead?”

Derek liked the sound of all of that, of course, but he also knew that Stiles knew he wanted none of that right now.

“I want.” Derek licked his own lips. He knew he couldn’t squirm his way out of this. If he wanted to come, and he did want to come, he was going to have to say it. And given the glint in Stiles’ eyes he was going to have to spell it out. “Please, Daddy, I want your mouth.”

“My mouth, baby?” Stiles pushed himself down lower and licked a wide stripe up Derek’s thigh. “What do you want my mouth to do?”

Derek wanted his Daddy’s mouth to do so much. He didn’t think he could handle anything too slow right now, even if he’d love to come just with Stiles tongue in his hole or sucking on his balls.

“Please, Daddy.” Stiles licked up the other thigh. “Please suck me. I want to come in your mouth.”

Stiles yanked at Derek’s waistband and dragged the elastic down under Derek’s balls.

“You asked so sweetly, baby boy. How could I say no?”

♠

_polite (adj):  having or showing behavior that is respectful and considerate_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.  
> Also based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171340473886/february-words-27-polite) (NSFW).


End file.
